


Entends-tu l'Appel ?

by Thalilitwen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Il fallait trente ans en moyenne pour succomber au mal de l'Enclin, avant de devenir un serviteur de cette corruption. Avant que le plus vaillant des protecteurs de Thedas ne se transforme en une goule sans esprit ni volonté.Avant de subir le même sort que Tamlen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit OS très court sur ce que j'imagine être la réaction du Warden lorsqu'elle entend le faux Appel de Corypheus durant les événements de Dragon Age Inquisition ! Bonne lecture !

Mahariel savait qu'elle finirait inexorablement par entendre l'Appel. 

Duncan ne s'en était jamais caché : la souillure de l'engeance qui infectait l'Eluvian de la grotte avait teinté par la même occasion son sang d'elfe. Et si, sous la contrainte, l'enrôlement chez les Gardes des Ombres avaient eu le mérite de retarder l'échéance funeste, son sang infecté coulait toujours dans ses veines, jusqu'à la corruption de son être entier.  
Il fallait trente ans en moyenne pour succomber au mal de l'Enclin, avant de devenir un serviteur de cette corruption. Avant que le plus vaillant des protecteurs de Thedas ne se transforme en une goule sans esprit ni volonté.  
Avant de subir le même sort que Tamlen.

Mahariel avait donc cherché sans relâche une solution, un échappatoire, une exception à cette sentence qui s'abattrait tôt ou tard sur d'elle. Des rumeurs chuchotaient à demi-mot une Garde des Ombres guérie de la souillure de l'engeance, des rituels de magie du sang qui auraient fonctionné. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mahariel ne partirait pas de ce monde sans combattre. Elle écumerait jusqu'à Par Vollen dans l'espoir de guérir et de ne pas perdre la vie dans les Tréfonds, au milieu de ses créatures monstrueuses qui l'accepteraient comme l'une des leurs.  
S'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle excellait, c'était bien la survie : ni les shems assassins de ses parents, ni la corruption de l'Eluvian, ni le Cinquième Enclin et Loghain n'étaient parvenus à l'arrêter. Même l'Architecte et ses engeances parlantes avaient essayé, et grand mal leur avait pris. Si le monde se décidait à barrer la route de Mahariel, alors elle se battrait seule contre tous, et l'issue du combat ne serait pas aussi évidente qu'au premier abord.  
Elle était née pour défier le monde, et si elle pouvait venir à bout d'un Archidémon, rien n'était hors de sa portée. 

Elle ne se battait toutefois pas seule, et Zévran l'aidait également dans ses recherches après avoir démantelé les Corbeaux de l'intérieur, forfait dont il était extrêmement fier. Il n'hésitait pas à le rappeler, en même temps que ses bien curieuses aventures dans la Cité de Kirkwall en compagnie du Héraut. Son choix d'aider à combattre une Commandant des Templiers possédée par du lyrium maléfique pouvant animer de statues géantes relevait-il d'un héroïsme nouveau ou d'une extrême stupidité, Mahariel ne saurait dire. Le voyage de l'ancien corbeau lui avait toutefois permis d'apprendre le funeste sort d'Anders et de Justice, ainsi que les impressionnants faits d'armes d'un certain Hawke et de son ancienne amie Merril.

« Tu te serais très bien entendue avec lui », lui avait confié Zévran lors de son retour.

Éviter les griffes acerbes de la Chantrie ne s'était pas révélée une mince affaire, et même si Leliana y mettait tout son cœur, Mahariel n'irait pas prêter main forte lors de cette nouvelle crise. Elle avait déjà sauvé le monde une fois, c'était suffisant pour toute une vie. Qu'on la laisse tranquille maintenant, cela faisait maintenant dix ans et il fallait absolument trouver un remède au destin macabre des Gardes des Ombres.

C'est alors que les cauchemars avaient fait leur apparition dans les nuits de Mahariel.  
Ses songes recommençaient à la tourmenter, comme lors de son année passée à combattre l'Enclin. Ils distillaient la même terreur dans son esprit, et commencèrent peu à peu à voiler ses nuits de présages funestes. Il était certes habituel pour des Gardes d'être en proie à de pareilles terreurs nocturnes, mais Mahariel commença à s’inquiéter lorsqu'elle préféra ne plus dormir. L'éveil était largement préférable à des songes d'horreur où ses batailles refaisaient surface, où l'engeance la tourmentait et la paralysait, un cri coincé dans la gorge et ne pouvant franchir ses lèvres. Elle se contentait alors de rester assise, au coin du foyer où quelques braises mourantes s'éparpillaient avec le vent féreldien. Elle fixait ses yeux luisants sur la silhouette endormie de Zévran, à observer la respiration régulière de sa silhouette qui parvenait à apaiser ses légers tremblements. Elle trouverait une solution contre la corruption de son sang vicié. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Tamlen.

Puis elle avait commencé à l'entendre. L'Appel.

Ce devait être autre chose, une hallucination due à son manque de sommeil, ou simplement un cri d'animal particulièrement étrange. Alistair lui avait assuré que les Gardes mettaient environ trente ans avant de l'entendre, un peu moins pour ceux recrutés lors des Enclins. Mais cela ne faisait qu'une petite dizaine d'années, ce n'était pas possible...  
Mahariel venait d'abattre de son arc des bandits de grand chemin quand cela avait débuté. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à la blesser au niveau de l'avant-bras, mais ce n'était pas tant une preuve de leur compétence qu'un témoignage de la fatigue qui influait Mahariel. Zévran était même revenu vers elle, un léger sourire greffé sur son visage tatoué, pour lui annoncer qu'elle perdait la main et que l'entaille semblait profonde.  
Machinalement, et bien peu impressionnée, elle inspecta sa blessure. Du sang s'écoulait effectivement de son bras, les gouttes ruisselant le long de la peau pour trouver leur chemin sur l'herbe à leurs pieds. Mais Mahariel se contenta de lever un peu plus son membre blessé de manière à inspecter son sang. Du sang vicié. Il s'agissait d'une bonne chose s'il était hors de son corps finalement, non ? Plus de corruption, plus d'empoisonnement insidieux.

Goutte par goutte comme un puissant poison. Et un jour elle en succomberait, alors n'est-ce pas judicieux de le laisser couler pour le moment ? Une goutte hors de son système. Deux. Trois...

Elle s'arrêta de compter brusquement lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. 

Elle venait de l'entendre.

Un chuchotement, à peine perceptible, traversa son esprit. 

Puis elle l'entendit plus clairement, et son esprit chantait, à la manière des démons tentateurs avides de quitter l'Immatériel. Ce chant l'attirait, lui murmurait que l'heure était venue, qu'il fallait retourner dans les Tréfonds.

Le murmure irrésistible l'enchaînait à cette unique pensée jusqu'à laisser toutes les autres vides de sens. Les Tréfonds. Il lui faut retourner là-bas. 

L'Appel.

Alistair l'entendait-il aussi ? Était-ce déjà la fin pour elle ?  
Elle allait donc rejoindre Tamlen...

_ Mahariel !

Le voix insistante de Zévran la ramena rapidement à la réalité, soudainement bien plus proche d'elle. Dans ses funestes contemplations, Mahariel n'avait même pas fait attention au bandage qu'il enroulait délicatement autour de son bras blessé. Ni aux tremblements de son corps qui trahissait les tourments de son esprit.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

L'attention maintenant concentrée sur l'elfe assassin, les chuchotements s'étouffaient au fond de son esprit. Ils ne tarissaient pas, mais se faisaient bien plus lointains, un écho.  
Un sourire bien faible étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle secoua la tête pour lui répondre :

_ Oui, il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi.

Zévran laissa échapper un petit rire qui apaisa momentanément les nerfs de Mahariel. Elle entendait peut-être l'Appel, mais il lui restait du temps. Et elle comptait bien trouver un remède avant de rejoindre les Tréfonds. Le chant de l'Appel ne verserait pas les dernières gouttes de poison dans son cœur. Ses cris couvriront la mélodie de l'Enclin.


End file.
